Trouble Magnet
by sasukoi
Summary: Shinichi keeps getting into dangerous situations, which makes Kaito very upset. KaiShin


Hello everyone!!! It's been a while huh? *smiles sheepishly* Sorry! I've been a bit busy with college and other stuff.

I should be working on a project that is due in two weeks because I haven't started and it's worth a third of my grade but I don't want to right now, so I thought I'd try my luck at writing this again.

This was actually suppose to be up before First Impressions but I kept getting stuck *mutters darkly* Anyway where you go, enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own this series.

* * *

Shinichi sighed as he entered his house; it had been a long day. All he wanted to do was sleep for several hours. Shinichi tossed his coat, tie, and backpack aside, he would get them later.

As he got to his room, he sighed in relief when he saw his bed. He crawled into it grimacing slightly and was out like a light as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

The intruder quickly climbed the tree, quietly picked the lock and snuck inside. He spied the sleeping teen in their bed and crept to the bed. The intruder grinned evilly and shouted....

"Shin-chan!!!"

And that was Shinichi's wonderful morning wake up call. Shinichi bolted awake and groaned when he saw who it was. He glared up at Kaito's waayy too cheerful face.

"Kaito go away, it's too early."

"No it's not Shin-chan, it's after eight already." Kaito exclaimed ignoring Shinichi's 'go away' comment. Kaito then started talking about how it was a beautiful day and how they shouldn't waste it and do many fun things.

Shinichi ignored him and blearily glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:23. He grumbled, turned away from Kaito and laid back down. It was still too early considering the time that he got home.

Kaito paused in his talking not because he noticed that Shinichi wasn't paying attention, that happened too often for it to stop him, but because that Shinichi had grimaced slightly when he moved like he was in pain.

Kaito frowned and pulled the sheets away from Shinichi.

"Kaito what are doing?!!!" Shinichi glared up at Kaito.

Kaito was silent as looked Shinichi over carefully when he spotted a tear in the sleeve of Shinichi's shirt. Kaito quickly grabbed his arm and started examining it making Shinichi hiss in pain.

"Kaito what are you doing?"

"What happened?"

"Huh?" Shinichi was puzzled until remembered the previous day's events. "Oh, nothing."

Kaito gave Shinichi a look, "It's not nothing you're in pain. What happened?"

Shinichi sighed; there was no avoiding it he guessed, "I was on my way back after hanging out with Ran after school when I came across a murder scene. I thought I'd help Megure out and well it was an easy case but the suspect decided to be difficult and run so I chased after him.

I cornered him in a dead end alley but then he pulled out a gun and fired a couple times. I dodged most of them but I didn't avoid one completely and it hit my arm. I managed to kick some debris that was in the alley and knocked him out before he fired another shot. That was the time that Megure and the others got there, so as they took away the murderer, I got some medical treatment and assured them that I didn't need to go to the hospital but they dragged me there anyway.

"So after the doctor made sure that it wasn't serious, the bullet didn't go through but only swiped my arm, I was let go with instructions to rest, treat the injury, and come back if there was any problems. Then I received a scolding from Megure for following an armed criminal even though I told him that I didn't know he was armed. So I slipped away during his rant when he wasn't looking which I think I'll regret doing the next time I see him. I was finally able to get home around four this morning."

Shinichi had even unbuttoned his shirt while he was talking to show Kaito that he wasn't fibbing about how small the injury was. Kaito was quiet the entire time Shinichi was talking and even after. It started worrying Shinichi a little.

"Kaito?"

"Shinichi, you keep getting into these dangerous situations." Kaito sighed deeply troubled.

"No I don't."

"How about the time when that murderer tried to stab you or the time when you would have drowned if I wasn't there or the time that you almost got pushed from the roof of a seven story building or the time…."

"Ok stop, I get it but that's all part of being a detective."

"I know but…each time I was afraid I'd lose you forever." Kaito murmured hugging Shinichi.

"Kaito…"

"Shinichi, promise me that you'll try harder to stay safe."

Shinichi smiled softly and rested his head on Kaito's shoulder murmured, "I promise."

The two stayed like that in silence just enjoying that quiet moment. Until Kaito decided that it was time to interrupt.

"Well, enough of all this serious stuff, let's have so fun." Kaito pushed grinned and pushed Shinichi down onto the bed.

Shinichi immediately blushed and shouted, "K...kaito we are not doing that!"

Kaito smiled and leaned down to give Shinichi a gentle kiss.

"Go back to sleep you must be exhausted." Kaito laid down beside Shinichi and pulled him close.

Shinichi opened his mouth to comment but decided to not to, he gave Kaito a small kiss before getting comfortable. He managed to fall back to sleep within a few minutes.

Kaito smiled softly at Shinichi's relaxed face thinking that it was great that he could still sleep so contently after what he had been through. He decided that he might as well go to sleep as well and to enjoy this.

Kaito's last thoughts were about maybe getting Shinichi an attack dog or something when he wasn't around.

* * *

AN: There! I'm finally done! Sorry if it wasn't that good but I got tired after having to rewrite it over three times because it wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to. *pouts* But this is as close as I'm going to get it, hopefully you liked it.

I'm hopefully going to start my multi-chaptered DC story soon but we'll see how that goes. If all goes well then I have it up sometime this weekend, if not then I don't know when.

Review please!!


End file.
